El como me miras
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Oikawa intentaba hacer su trabajo de mesero ignorando el hecho de que lo miraba a cada instante, durante toda la tarde. No es que le incomodara, porque Oikawa sabia que era inevitable no fijarse en él. Así que le desesperaba que ese chico lo mirara todos los días, pero no le dijera nada, como un acosador / [One-shot] Regalo para miyaftminatsri.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Haikyuu! Es propiedad de Furudate-sensei_

 **.**

* * *

 **El cómo me miras**

* * *

 **.**

Oikawa ya había decidido que lo dejaría pasar, pero después de ser observado durante varias horas al día, su paciencia se estaba acabando.

Desde hace una semana que ese chico con el cabello extraño lo observaba desde una mesa al lado de la ventana, en un rincón del café, con nada más que una taza de té y una dona.

Oikawa intentaba hacer su trabajo de mesero ignorando el hecho de que lo miraba a cada instante, durante toda la tarde. Los primeros días que llegó a darse cuenta lo dejó pasar, pero cuando ya había pasado una semana se estaba desesperando. No es que le incomodara, Oikawa tenía el ego del tamaño de un volcán, así que sabía que la gente lo tenía que mirar todos los días, porque era inevitable no fijarse en él.

Así que le desesperaba que ese chico lo mirara todos los días, pero no le dijera nada, como un acosador.

A veces el chico estaba acompañado de un par de amigos, que luego lo dejaban solo para que al final del día, después de solo haber observado a Oikawa por horas, se fuera sin decir nada, dejando la paga de lo que comía sobre la mesa.

Oikawa le comentó a su compañero de piso y mejor amigo, Iwaizumi, lo que pasaba. Y después le dijo que creía que lo estaban investigando para asesinarlo. Iwaizumi lo mandó a volar por tal suposición como esa, porque era estúpida. Lo otro era que le gustaba al chico raro ese y por eso no dejaba de mirarlo. Iwaizumi lo mandó a volar de nuevo por egocéntrico.

Pero para asegurarse, Iwaizumi le dijo que no tenía otra opción más que preguntarle.

Así que cuando pasaron los siete días, y Oikawa dejaba el pedido en la mesa de al lado donde estaba sentado el chico, se acercó a hablarle, tamborileando en la bandeja con los dedos.

El chico se hizo el distraído, como fingiendo que hace nada no estaba observando a Oikawa. Tenía el cabello de puntas, con mechones negros y grises distribuidos de manera dispareja. Sus cejas también eran grises, y de una forma extraña.

Oikawa ladeó la cabeza un lado, como analizándolo antes de hablar. Levantó la barbilla y lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿En serio pensaste que no me daría cuenta del cómo me miras?

El chico estaba mirando por la ventana, y sus hombros se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Oikawa. Se giró lentamente a mirarlo.

—Bueno, no has dicho nada hasta ahora así que pensé…

Oikawa pensó que su voz era grave y algo extraña antes de interrumpirlo. Pensaba eso, pero de alguna forma se oía agradable.

—Una persona normal ya se habría quejado, hasta te acusarían de acoso — dijo Oikawa.

—¿Y tú no lo has hecho por qué…?

—Porque soy una persona un poco razonable.

—¡¿Un poco?!

—Así que — prosiguió el castaño —, me gustaría saber porque me has estado mirando durante una semana completa y no me has dicho nada.

Iba a agregar que era extraño que no lo hiciera, Oikawa era tan lindo que no era posible que alguien se abstuviera a hablarle e intentar acercarse. De verdad que iba a agregar eso, pero cuando vio al chico de cabellos bicolores sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado, como si estuviera buscando las palabras que quería usar, su corazón se encogió de repente, y sintió sus mejillas encenderse también, por alguna razón.

—Bueno… es que hace una semana estaba aquí con mi amigo Kuroo y se dio cuenta de que te estaba viendo mucho entonces me dijo "apuesto a que no puedes invitarlo a salir" y yo le dije que se equivocaba y apostamos a que el perdedor tendría que invitarme la cena al ganador durante un mes así que… aquí me tienes, mirándote, buscando la forma de hablarte, pero ahora llegaste tú a hablarme primero así que eso solo resalta lo patético que he debido ser estos días.

El chico habló muy rápido. Quería preguntarle cuál de los dos chicos era Kuroo, el de peinado decente y cabellos rizados o el que tenía cabello de recién levantado. Quería preguntarle quien apostaba algo así. Pero en vez de todo eso solo pudo decir una cosa.

—¿No tienes tiempo límite o algo? — preguntó, porque para Oikawa eso al parecer era más importante que el ser observado por ese chico.

—Kuroo sabe que no soy bueno haciendo esto, así que el tiempo límite era hasta que te hablara y me… rechazaras, tal vez — dijo el chico jugando con sus dedos.

El corazón de Oikawa seguía estrujándose. Se quedó mirando los ojos dorados del chico -que eran hermosos, a su parecer- más de la cuenta, y tosió para despertarse a sí mismo.

—Entonces… — dijo apretando la bandeja y balanceándose de un lado a otro, porque si no lo hacía, quizás, por alguna razón, tal vez colapsaría —…me estuviste mirando y me quieres invitar a salir porque…

Esperó una respuesta, y llegó más rápido de lo que quería.

—Eres lindo.

Oikawa casi se va de espaldas.

—Bueno, me pareces lindo, debes saber que eres lindo, ¿Cómo no saberlo? Eres…

—Lo sé — le interrumpió Oikawa nuevamente, hablando tan rápido como él —. Bueno, me lo han dicho, y no es por nada, pero lo sé — se rio queriendo parecer orgulloso, pero era para ocultar los nervios que habían aflorado por alguna razón —. Pero… si piensas eso, ¿Por qué no has…?

—Tengo antecedentes de joder todas mis relaciones — soltó el chico de cabellos dorados —. Y tú de verdad me gustas, por eso no quiero echar todo al caño… ah, pero ya lo hice.

A Oikawa le temblaron los labios, porque se quería reír porque la verdad era que ese chico le parecía realmente adorable, y era extraño que Oikawa pensara eso, realmente extraño. Porque ese chico no había hecho más que balbucear y soltar cosas que no quería, pero a pesar de eso ya estaba derribando sus defensas sin ningún problema.

Entonces supo, que el chico no le hablaba por miedo a arruinar todo, pero por la corta experiencia de Oikawa, no se arruina algo que no se empieza, así que solo debía darle la oportunidad de comenzar algo, fuera lo que fuera. Entonces si algo se arruinaba, no sería culpa de ese chico del cual no sabía ni el nombre, sino de Oikawa, por permitirle comenzar algo solo por hacer que su corazón se encogiera y palpitara de esa manera.

—Ni siquiera me has invitado a salir — dijo Oikawa intentando mantenerse calmado.

Los ojos dorados del muchacho se agrandaron.

—¿Entonces puedo? ¿No vas a rechazarme? — su cara se contrajo nada más decir lo último —. Lo siento, estoy alterado.

Nuevamente, Oikawa quería reír.

—Puedes.

El chico parecía querer hablar, pero posiblemente pensaba que si lo hacía, terminaría balbuceando de nuevo. Así que sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para hablar. Tomó aire una vez se calmó.

—¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

Oikawa ojeó el reloj sobre la puerta de entrada.

—A las ocho.

—¿Te puedo invitar a cenar?

Oikawa no preguntó a donde, sino que más le preocupó el hecho de que faltaban dos horas para eso.

—Si estás aquí todavía para cuando termine — decía mirando la bandeja rodar en sus manos, y ya retirándose a seguir trabajando —, me gustaría mucho.

Notó como el rostro del chico se iluminó, y tanto pareció emocionarse que no pareció darse cuenta de que Oikawa ya estaba caminando hacia otro lado para atender otra mesa.

—¡Aquí estaré! — exclamó con alegría.

Oikawa no podía verlo, pero sabía que debía tener una enorme sonrisa en la cara, así como él, que se cubría con el dorso de la mano para que no lo vieran sonreír.

Más tarde, mientras comían pizza entre los dos, sabría que el chico se llamaba Bokuto, y que el amigo Kuroo era el que tenía cabellos de recién despeinado. También sabría, que no habría forma de que eso, fuere lo que fuere que había comenzado, se arruinaría tan fácilmente.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _N/A: **E** sto se supone iba a ser un drabble, pero antes de darme cuenta ya había superado las 700 palabras y aquí estoy, publicando un one-shot que hice en media hora :D estoy orgullosa de mi misma (?)_

 _ **O** key, este one-shot va dedicado a Miyaftminatsri por su cumpleaños :3 espero te haya gustado Li~ porque a mí me gustó escribirlo._

 _ **G** racias a todos los demás por pasarse por aquí y leerme, significa bastante :D Oh, y gracias a Harurueri, DE NUEVO, por dejarme usar uno de sus prompts :'3_

 _ **A** alguien más le gusta el BokuOi? A Miya y a mí nos encanta, por eso hemos comenzado a escribir nuestros propios fics sobre ellos. Pásense a leer si gustan, seria un honor ;) _

_**C** uídense~ nos leemos por ahí._

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
